Back Together Again
by thisisme436
Summary: Sequel to I Need You Now. Jin/Xiaoyu This is Jin's romantic life with Xiaoyu after he defeated Ogre for killing his mother. What will happen when one person gets between them?
1. I Am Here

**I Found You**

**Back Together Again**

**Chapter 1:**

**I Am Here**

Jin has been fighting Ogre for 5 years. He wasn't able to see Xiaoyu or Panda. He knew Panda was going to be there, but he hoped that Xiaoyu didn't move back to China. Jin knew that Xiaoyu wasn't going to notice him and Jin wasn't going to notice her because they pretty much changed.

Xiaoyu's POV

"Panda, do you think Jin made it?"

Panda nodded her head rhythmically.

"Good, because, well I care about him."

"Hmmmmmmm?"

"Panda, I do not!"

Panda shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, maybe I do."

Panda nodded, again.

"Lucky. Well, good night."

**Jin's POV**

I walked into the house. Everything was quiet, I guess. I went to the living room, and saw Panda sleeping on the floor, and I saw Xiao sleeping peacefully on the sofa. I was relieved that she didn't go to China. Well, it was about 2 AM and I didn't rest on my bed for 5 years. Before I slept, I stroked Xiaoyu's hair and brushed my teeth.

**Xiaoyu's POV**

I felt something touch me, and Panda was still asleep. It couldn't be him. I did hear the door shut, and I sensed a tall figure and spiky hair near me.

I got up to see who it was. I checked all the rooms. I checked the kitchen, bedrooms, dining room, and family room. The last place I checked was the bathroom. Then, I saw the same figure. Could it be? Nah, I'll find out in the morning.

**No One's POV**

It was morning, and Xiaoyu woke up with a roaring yawn, and Panda was still sleeping.

"Weird, I thought I saw Jin last night. I'm hungry."

"Then why don't I make you breakfast?"

Xiaoyu turned around in surprise.

"J-J-Jin!! IT'S YOU!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!"

"So did I! I'm so glad you didn't move and you're in my arms right now!"

"Jin, you look way different! I like it!"

"And you look more beautiful."

Xiaoyu blushed.

"Jin."

Xiaoyu put her forehead to his forehead.

"Xiao, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you something after 5 years."

"Oh, really."

Xiaoyu smiled romantically.

Jin took her hand and started to play with her fingers.

Then, Xiaoyu slowly met her lips with Jin's cheek, and then Jin played along. He started with her lips and went down her neck, which gave Xiaoyu a relaxing sensation.

Panda then woke up, and she saw the 2 make out. She fell back asleep when they started to touch each other.

Jin went under her nightgown and felt her velvet skin. Xiaoyu let out a soft moan. They didn't stop until someone rang the doorbell.

**Guess who it is in the next chapter!  
Sorry it was so short! This is just the beginning!**


	2. Unexpected

Back Together Again

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Sorry I wasn't writing for a while! I had some issues to work out.  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.**

"Who the hell could this be?" Jin was turning red as it ruined the moment.

"We'll find out. I'll get it."

As Xiaoyu opened the door coldly, a red-haired man barged in.

"Where's Kazama?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to battle. You owe me for leaving, Kazama! Where were you anyway?"

"None of your beeswax."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'll beat you, and you tell me what was going on. Bring it!"

Jin shrugged carelessly.

Xiaoyu stepped back. Then she noticed someone.

"Uh, guys."

Hwoarang groaned. "Shut up, girly!"

"Damn you."

Jin started giving him a few punches in the chest, and then did the Avenger leaving Hwoarang with 3 huge cuts.

"You don't scare me Kazama!"

Hwoarang started kicking him on the chin, giving him a few scratches.

Xiaoyu carelessly opened the door.

"Hey, you must be Xiaoyu. I'm Asuka, Jin's cousin. Jin told me about you."

"Hi, come on in, Asuka. Guess what Jin is up to."

"Fighting with Hwoarang, I see."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, they met at preschool. They were fighting over the crayons."

"Wow, how convenient."

"Yep, then Hwoarang shoved a crayon up Jin's nose, and Jin threw a handful of the pointy ones to his stomach. At that time, Hwoarang had a lot of pink spots on his chest, and Jin had orange mucus."

Xiaoyu laughed heartily.

Jin punched Hwoarang deep in his stomach, and he slid on the ground. His eyes wouldn't open until Hwoarang heard Asuka's voice.

"Hey, Hwoarang! You haven't changed much, have you?"

He quickly stood up, and started to look deep in her eyes.

"Asuka, you look amazing."

"I guess you haven't."

Hwoarang sighed, feeling like he was never going to get her.

"Jin, are you okay?" Xiaoyu ran up to him.

"Yeah, just a few flaws on the face."

"Okay, just making sure. Have you noticed that your cousin is here?"

"WHAT??"

"Why seem so upset?"

"Oh, nothing. She can't find out why I was gone."

"Ok. I won't tell her."

"That's what I like about you." Jin gave her a peck on the lips.

"Jin, how are you."

"Hi, Asuka. I'm fine, I guess."

"Yeah, so where were you for the past years?"

"Um, I was visiting the head of the Iron Fist Tournament leader. I was just talking to him about the next one."

"For that long?"

"He is old."

"Yeah, so where's Aunt Jun?"

"I didn't tell you. She's gone."

"What do you mean _gone_?"

"She left us."

"How?"

"Assassination, I guess."

"Oh my god."

Tears came out of Asuka's eyes.

"Uh, would you mind if I go somewhere with Hwoarang?"

"No."

"Ok, thanks, buddy."

Asuka went to talk to Hwoarang.

"Hey, H, do you want to go to dinner."

"Sure, Asuka. Kiss me?"

"Give it time, dude!"

"Right."

"Bye, Jin!"

"Next time, Kazama, I'll kick your ass."

"Whatever Hwoarang."

Xiaoyu waved goodbye.

"So, Xiao, we're all alone. What do you want to do?"

"Uh, Jin, Panda is still here."

"Right."

"She's still asleep. PANDA!! KUMA'S HERE!!"

Panda quickly rushed out of the bed and jumped out the biggest window in the house."

"Panda's lucky that my mom didn't get a 2-story house."

"Yep. Now we're alone."

Jin stared at the area in Xioayu's upper chest.

"Jin, I'm pretty sure my bra's on right."

"Oh, it's nothing. Wait, I have something for you."

Jin went to his backpack and pulled out a pink diamond that he found on his journey.

"Here. This is a rare diamond. That's what all the geologists say. I thought that you would like it. I found it when I was defeating Ogre."

"Jin, it's beautiful. Thanks."

Jin started to look at her, and Xiaoyu made the move. She started pecking his lips, but Jin pressed down. It lasted for 2 minutes, and they started to walk to Jin's bed and he got on top of her. They started to play with each other's tongues. Then, they stopped for air.

"Xiao, I love you."

"Me, too."

"Then, if you want to, tell me."

"Do what?"

"You know. Expressing our love."

"Oh. Ok, but only if we protect it."

**New chapters coming!**


	3. One Important Question!

_**disclaimer: i do not own tekken or the characters in it**_

Back Together Again

**Chapter 3:  
One Important Question**

One night, Jin and Xiaoyu were sitting on a tall hill under the stars. It was pretty romantic.

Jin realized that it was time.

Jin stood up, and pulled Xiaoyu up.

He got down on one knee, and pulled a small box out of his jacket's pocket.

"Xiaoyu, I love you, and I know you love me, too, and I think we're ready."

Xiaoyu smiled and put one hand on her heart.

"Will you marry me?"

Xiaoyu squealed and took the ring out of the box. She puts it on her finger and hugs Jin tightly.

"So, it's a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

"Ok, come out, guys!"

"Guys?"

Xiaoyu turned around and was happy to see her parents, Panda, Asuka, surprisingly Hwoarang, Miharu, and Steve.

"Oh my god! You guys are here! Miharu, Steve! I haven't seen you in ever! Mom, Dad! I missed you guys!"

"Oh, my little girl is growing up!" Xiaoyu's mom gave her a big hug.

"Miharu, how are you and Steve doing in New York?"

"Oh, it's awesome. Of course, I had to learn English."

"Cool! I heard you and Steve had a child."

"Yes, we did."

"Where is she?"

"Myrtle is staying home with Steve's friend, Christie. She's a friendly person. She came her to Japan for vacation."

"Oh, ok."

"So, when's your wedding?"

"I don't know, he just proposed to me!"

"Oh, right. Hey, go talk to Asuka. She has a lot to say."

Xiaoyu nodded her head.

"Asuka, hi!"

"Hey, Xiaoyu, congrats! Guess you're part of the family!"

"I know, and I'm honored! So, how are you and Hwoarang?"

"Personally, Hwoarang is hot!"

"Awwww, you like him."

"Well, I haven't kissed him yet, even though he did ask me."

"Go, make your move."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I made one on your cousin."

"True, well here I go."

Asuka rushed to Hwoarang.

"What a surprise, you two guys are fighting. Hwoarang, come with me."

Hwoarang started to yell at Jin. "After I talk to her, I'll show you pain!"

Jin shrugged his shoulders and started talking to Xiaoyu.

"Asuka, why'd you bring me here? I was just about to finish Kazama."

Asuka sighed. "To do this."

She pecked his lips.

"Wow. You're a good kisser, Hwoarang."

"Yeah. Can we do that again?"

Asuka shook her head.

"Sure we can, silly."

Hwoarang started pressing on her lips.

--Conversation between Jin and Xiaoyu--

"Xiao, since we're ready for each other, after we get married, do you want to do it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I've waited for that."

Jin grinned and started kissing her.

**Next chapter coming!!  
Sorry it was short. As always. I will write a sequel to the family Jin and Xiaoyu starts after they get married. Pray that I will write longer chapters! :**


	4. No Way To Hold It In

**Sorry for the delay! been kinda busy lately.**

**_DISCLAIMER: NAMCO OWNS EVERYTHING TEKKEN_**

Back Together Again

Chapter 4:

No Way To Hold It In

Xiaoyu was going to see Jin before they get married.

"Excuse me, Miharu, I'm going to see Jin. He has to tell me something."

"Xiaoyu, I bet you know what it's about!"

"Breaking up?"

"No, the wedding!"

"Awesome!"

Miharu and Xiaoyu childishly jumped up and down squealing.

"So, Xiao. You thinking what he's thinking?"

"Uh, the wedding."

"Exactly."

"Hah! Thanks, Miharu, bye!"

**--Xiaoyu is at the restaurant--**

"Thanks, taxi! Here's the money!"

Xiaoyu ran up to the door but she saw Jin from out the window.

"What the heck?"

Jin was kissing someone.

"How can I be that stupid."

Tears came down her eyes.

Xiaoyu took out her cell and sat down in the open sky.

"Miharu –sniff-, can you come here –sniff-, I want to show you something."

"Yeah, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Yes, I am, and you'll see why."

"Ok, I'll be right there. Bye."

Miharu rushed to the restaurant to see what was wrong. She saw Xiaoyu sitting by herself in the cold, brittle night.

"Xiao, come on, stand up!"

"I'm too upset."

"That's why I brought Panda."

"Panda!"

"Growl-ger-lll Kuma" -- Is Kuma here? –

"No, but you'll be even more upset when I tell you that Jin cheated on me!"

"What!"

"Miharu, it's true."

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, lets see."

The 3 entered the restaurant.

"Hwoarang, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry, and have fun doing it with Jin."

"What a pervert."

Jin rushed to Xiaoyu.

"Hey, Xiao!"

"What do you … want?"

"What's with the attitude?"

Miharu stepped in.

"Why were you kissing someone behind Xiaoyu's back? You're engaged to her, you little dumbass!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who was she?"

"No one!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Guys, stop it!"

"Xiao, stay out of this."

"Don't talk to my fiancé like that!"

"Fiancé? She couldn't possibly be anything to you! Panda, step up!"

Panda growled deeply at Jin.

"Ok, Miharu, Panda, I'll handle this."

"Jin, please tell me the truth."

"You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh, yeah, the promise. Which you broke."

"I didn't break anything, our engagement, our love, your heart, and not the promise."

"Then, who was she."

"That was some girl named Lili. Hwoarang was with her and she saw me. She thought I was "her type" and she dragged me to her face. I pulled away, but she wanted more. To be honest, I don't know her. Hwoarang introduced me to her and that's it."

"Ok, I believe you. I do trust you." A smile started growing slowly on her face.

Jin pecked her on the cheek.

"That felt good. Wait, I though Hwoarang was going out with Asuka."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but turns out he's a --"

Jin was cut off.

"Hey babe!"

Lili took Jin closer to him and started to kiss him.

Jin pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Well, my fiancé is right there."

"You said she was nothing and I was everything. You said the only reason you wanted to marry her was to do it with her. The whole friendship thing to you while you two were 7 years old was just a way to be popular."

Xiaoyu just stood there.

"Look, Xiao, I didn't say anything about-"

Jin was cutoff again.

"No, just leave me alone."

"But, Xiao!"

As Xiaoyu left, tears came running down her glassy eyes. She ran home, and a huge storm came down. She went to her home, where Jin was also living, and locked her room shut.

Jin got red.

"Listen you bigmouth liar. You better tell her the truth."

"It's not a lie. I am way cooler than that loser. So shut up about it honey."

"D-d-DUMBASS!"

Miharu came to Jin.

"Jin, what the heck is up with you?"

"Please, tell Xiaoyu that this is all a misunderstanding and everything good I said about her is true. I do love her."

"Ok, but tell me the bad thing that you said about her."

"Ok, fine. She does too much shopping with you and that's why she needs educational help."

"Wow, well she is smart now, if you have a problem with that."

"I don't, just go, and I'll straighten things out with Hwoarang and Lili."

"Yeah, don't kiss her. See you."

"Bye."

"Listen, Hwoarang, you better owe my cousin an apology. Why are you going out with Lili behind her back? What are you, some desperate guy who lives in a truck?"

"Whatever. I broke up with Asuka. I asked her if she wanted to get married, but she rejected it. She said we've been going out with 2 weeks."

"What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing, I hate Asuka. No one rejects me!"

"You sick person. Go break up with Lili!"

"And why should I?"

"Because she's a slut."

"Yeah, prove it."

"Ok, Xiaoyu ran home crying because she kissed me on purpose. She just took my shirt and kissed me. I hated it!"

"Well, I did see her crying."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Okay, sheesh. I feel all bitchy now."

"Good. I'm leaving so I could apologize to Xiao."

"Yeah, go. And if you DO get married, can I have some of your cake."

"Dude, focus."

"Right."

Jin was going to the flower shop to pick a China rose. He got a box of chocolates and a anklet for her. When Jin came home, he saw Miharu and Panda under a tree.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"Xiao is, is, in serious trouble."

"What do you mean trouble?"

"She's in the hospital."

"How did this happen?"

"Lili came by and attacked her. She was unhappy about her being with you."

"How bad is it?"

"Ask her doctor."

**Ouch. Well, keep checking back, and I will write new chapters and the sequel.  
Review please! I'm a newbie.**


	5. i could tell you

**Disclaimer: I do not own tekken or any of the characters**

**So in the last chapter, everything went bad. Lili came along and ruined everything (sorry lili fans!). Xiaoyu ran away and she was eventually attacked because she was with Jin. See what happens in this chapter!**

Back Together Again

Chapter 5:

I Could Tell You…

It was a rainy day as Jin was waiting in the hospital's lobby to check on Xiaoyu. Miharu, Panda, Asuka, Steve, Hwoarang, and himself couldn't forgive him about what happened. Miharu couldn't get herself out of the house, Panda hid in the forest, Asuka was trying to forget about Jin, Steve kept supporting Miharu, and Hwoarang really didn't do anything but yell at Asuka and Lili.

Jin kept looking out the window, and fell asleep.

"Jin, show some love for her."

"What, who was that?"

"I'm the angel, or known as, Jun Kazama."

"Mother?"

"Yes, and I can assure you that Xiaoyu is suffering there. Now go, I cannot stay much longer."

As the voice faded away, Jin got down on both of his knees, mourning about Jun and Xiaoyu.

"No, not this time. This time, I fight."

Jin slowly got up and started to turn boiling red. Thunder started striking his body, and black feathered wings popping out of his back and horns growing. His muscles got bigger and his shirt ripped.

"Jin, what are you doing! Kill her."

"No, I cannot."

"Are you scared, take Lili, she's as evil as me."

"NO!"

But it was too late. The devil in him got through the security, the doctors, the nurses, and the patients.

"Can't wait to get her blood on my hands."

He got to Xiaoyu's room and slowly lifted her up.

"Sorry, Xiaoyu, but the devil has decided to KILL YOU!"

His eyes got redder and his muscles expanding more.

Xiaoyu woke up and saw Jin's hair and body, but not his eyes and his regular self.

"Jin, what are you doing! Let me go! Please!"

"Jin is gone. I am Devil. Now I destroy you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Devil made a fist, and before he could punch her, something woke him up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kazama, Mr. Kazama, wake up."

Jin opened his eyes seeing Xiaoyu's doctor.

"Good, you're up. Please come into my office."

"Yeah."

"Ok, Mr. Kazama. Ling Xiaoyu has dealt with great pain. We thought she wouldn't survive, because no one with this kind of attack could live, but she did."

"Great, but does she have any problems?"

"She lost blood, so we had to do surgery to replace it because of the great amount."

"She could still remember me, right?"

"Why yes, and she said you broke hear heart."

"Exactly what I'm saying. May I go see her?"

"Ok, have fun, and by the way, she can't digest her food well now, she has a few minor breathing problems, and she could still produce healthy babies, if you need to know that."

"Thanks. I needed that."

Jin rushed to her room. When he got to her room, he saw Asuka, Hwoarang, and Miharu.

"Oh, look Miharu! It's the spotlight of trouble. What do you want, Jin?"

"Asuka, I need to talk to Xiaoyu."

"Forget it Kazama. You're the main reason why she's in the hospital bed. Look, she's not up. She's still sleeping, and you owe me a rematch."

"Look, I'm not her to fight. I never even said anything like that to her. I do care about her."

"Jin, just wait to talk to her when she wakes up. She would love to hear it."

"Fine."

"Yeah, and then explain to her why you're SUCH A BACKSTABBING JERK!"

"Will everyone stop telling me that I actually said that about her! I didn't. I really love her! Lili made that up! Do you actually think anyone would trust her? She's just one of those rich spoiled brats that want everything. If I did anything to Xiao, I would never forgive myself. I really care about her. She's the only woman that feels the same way about me, besides my mother. Well, not anymore."

"Jin, you actually mean it?"

Everyone turned around to see Xiaoyu awake.

"Xiaoyu, are you ok? I'm sorry I couldn't bring Panda!"

Miharu ran to Xiaoyu and gave her a huge hug.

"It's ok, and if you ask, I woke up when you said that Jin was a backstabbing jerk."

"Oh."

"Um, guys, thanks for coming, but can I talk to Jin alone?"

"Sure, but if my cousin hurts you again, I'll have to hurt him harder."

"Thanks."

"Well, bye!"

Xiaoyu waved goodbye.

"So, Xiao, how are you feeling?"

"Good. What did the doctor say?"

"Well, you have digestion problems, a few minor breathing problems, and the next one is kind of uncomfortable."

"Go on, tell me. If it's that bad, then this will make it easier. I love you and I think we should get married."

"Me, too. Ok, here it goes. You are able to have healthy babies."

"Really. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We should have kids?"

"Yep. But how many?"

"Enough to continue the family tree."

"So, do you still have the ring?"

"Yeah. You think that I still don't trust you? Well, I don't trust you with Hwoarang."

"No, I do, and you may have a point."

Xiaoyu giggled.

"You look great when you laugh."

Xiaoyu blushed. "Jin, do you think we're ready?"

"Yes. I can't wait. Do you choose me, Jin Kazama, to be your husband?"

"I do, and do you choose me, Ling Xiaoyu, to be your wife?"

"I do. Can I kiss the bride?"

Xiaoyu nodded her head as Jin started working his lips on her soft lips.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Once I get out of this sanitary place, let's move out and move into a bigger house."

"Why?"

"I thought we were continuing the family tree."

"Right, Ling Kazama."

Xiaoyu smiled at him, but stopped when she heard Asuka arguing with Hwoarang.

"You son of a bitch, we've only been going out for 2 weeks, what do you expect? You want me to say yes to marriage? Are you crazy?"

"You're just lucky I can't hit a girl."

"Oh, yeah? Well, we are in a safe and very clean hospital, so I can give you HUGE CUTS!"

Miharu grabbed her before she could do anything else.

"Asuka, stop it! What are you trying to do?"

"Beating him up for not understanding how love works!"

"You know, I'm lucky I went out with Lili."

"Wait, when?"

"3 days ago. Duh. You actually expect me to stay home on a Friday."

"You dumbass, that's when Xiaoyu got hurt! Did you know Jin was coming?"

"No, he got there before I did!"

"Oh well."

"But I'm still going to knock some sense into you!"

Asuka was going to do triple kick, but Jin and Xiaoyu came out of the room.

"Asuka, stop."

She sighed. "Must I always be stopped?"

"Sorry, Asuka, it's just that it wasn't his fault. But he did bring Lili and made me misunderstand what Jin said."

"Ok, stop bitching me, ok?

Asuka stepped in. "Well, you are one!"

"Why I oughta."

**Ok, this is the last chapter before the sequel! The sequel is about Jin and Xiaoyu's family. I know my stories are short. Review, please!**


End file.
